


Telephone

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanKai, Comedy, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, kaichan - Freeform, mention!seho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: Chanyeol, apaixonado por um motoboy que sempre entrega pizza em sua casa, revela para seu amigo o quanto o acha lindo. Ele só não esperava que o mesmo motoboy ouvisse sua conversa e, por mais que seja tímido, acabe correspondendo o interesse, decidindo deixar seu número dentro da caixa da pizza e aguardando com ansiedade a resposta do Park.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 44
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> plot #208
> 
> Bom, esse plot veio como uma surpresa pra mim, e cheguei a pensar que não o terminaria, mas aqui está ele! Sinto que mudei um pouquinho o plot e espero que a pessoa que o doou goste de como foi o resultado final! Obrigada por esse plot inclusive! Foi super gostoso de escrever!  
> Quero agradecer também aqui a pessoa que betou essa história, me ajudou bastante, sério!  
> Enfim, agradeço ao exolipse por proporcionar esse ficfest, estou louca pra ver e ler as outras histórias!!  
> Espero que quem mais for ler, que curta também!! beijinhos

****

**Telephone**

**Único**

  
  


O expediente estava perto de acabar e Kim Jongin contava as horas para que fosse liberado. Gostava de trabalhar naquela pizzaria, era um bom emprego de meio período que o ajudava a pagar a faculdade de educação física e gastar com algumas besteiras também. Pela manhã e parte da tarde costumava ficar na faculdade, e de quatro às dez fazia as entregas.

— Duas entregas agora! — Junmyeon, seu gerente, avisou do outro lado do balcão.

— Certo, estou indo. — Jongin disse, pegando a chave da moto. Verificou os dois endereços nas notas e guardou as pizzas na mochila. Sorriu ao ver que eram as duas últimas e poderia ir para casa.

**+++**

— Chanyeol. Você ligou para a pizzaria, né?

— Já disse que liguei, Sehun! O entregador já deve estar chegando, fica tranquilo.

Sehun andou de um lado para o outro da sala, e resolveu sentar-se ao lado do amigo que comia pipoca e assistia animado a um filme qualquer de suspense.

— Jun disse que viria deixar logo a pizza, não acredito que ele deixou a nossa por último. — Sehun reclamou, cruzando os braços e fazendo um biquinho. — Eu tô morrendo de fome.

Chanyeol riu.

— Aish! Deixa de ser dramático, garoto! A gente pediu tarde mesmo, não esquenta. O Jun trabalha muito naquele restaurante, você sabe.

Sehun concordou.

— Trabalha. Queria que ele estivesse aqui inclusive.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Pra vocês ficarem se agarrando na minha sala e me matarem de vergonha? Não mesmo!

— Quero ver quando você estiver em começo de namoro também, vai ser do mesmo jeito. — Sehun disse, inclinando-se e roubando algumas pipocas do balde do amigo.

— Eu não sirvo pra namorar, Sehun, ninguém me quer.

— Isso é porque  _ você _ não corre atrás.

Pela demora da entrega, o filme acabou, decidiram então assistir a um dos episódios de Friends que sabiam de cor. Eles não ligavam muito para as cenas em questão, apenas comiam e conversavam. Tinham essa coisa de combinar a noite de filmes de terror, e em seguida colocavam um episódio aleatório da série enquanto esperavam a pizza chegar. Já era tradição dos amigos de longa data.

Chanyeol sorriu um pouco abobado e se virou para Sehun, um pouco animado demais para o gosto do Oh.

— Sabe quem eu acho um gato?

Sehun levantou o rosto e encarou o amigo.

— Quem?

— O entregador da pizzaria que o Jun trabalha.

Sehun deu um berro, curioso.

— Quem?? O novinho?

Chanyeol sentiu suas bochechas corarem e concordou em silêncio. Sehun riu alto.

— Meu Deus, Chanyeol! Você tem uma crush no entregador de pizza!

Chanyeol fechou a cara, emburrado.

— O que é que tem? Ele é um gato e é super simpático comigo. — Justificou. — E ainda anda com aquelas calças apertadas, eu fico louco…

Sehun berrou de tanto rir, quase caiu do sofá. Chanyeol atirou uma almofada no amigo, indignado.

— Chanyeol está com tesão no entregador novinho! Eu tô surtando aqui!

— Seu filho da puta! 

Sehun parou de rir e encarou o amigo.

— Vou ligar pro Jun mais tarde e descobrir tudo sobre ele. Você quer?

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto ficar mais vermelho ainda.

— Meu Deus, não! Não quero ser confundido com um  _ stalker _ .

Do outro lado da porta, alguém lutava com o pensamento de tocar ou não a campainha. Kim Jongin havia escutado tudo e sentia seu rosto em brasa. Nunca havia visto alguém falar sobre si daquela forma. Até verificou sua roupa para ter certeza de que sua calça não estava tão apertada assim. Sabia que as duas vozes que ouvia na sala ainda falavam sobre si e esperou o momento certo para tocar a campainha.

— Não importa, amanhã eu falo com ele e te passo a ficha.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, ficando em silêncio. A campainha tocou e ele acabou se assustando. Encarou o amigo com os olhos arregalados e colocou a mão no peito, respirando fundo.

— Falando no cara… — Sehun disse, segurando o riso.

Ele levantou e pegou o dinheiro que havia deixado em cima da mesa e correu para atender a porta.

— Oi. É a pizza, né? — Chanyeol perguntou, contando o dinheiro.

— Sim. — O entregador disse, mostrando a nota. — São 32,50.

Chanyeol levantou o rosto e encarou bem o rapaz a sua frente. Suspirou fundo, não conseguia lidar com aquela beleza e aquele sorriso contagiante. O entregador era mesmo lindo.

Jongin, por outro lado, sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes ao ser encarado daquela forma. Abaixou a cabeça, um pouco desconcertado demais e pegou o dinheiro das mãos do maior, entregando-lhe a pizza. Seu coração batia descompassado e estava mesmo sem jeito com tudo o que havia escutado antes de tocar a campainha.

Chanyeol agradeceu, e segurou a pizza, vendo o entregador virar as costas. Ficou a admirar aquelas pernas torneadas e sua bunda bem desenhada naquele jeans apertado. Suspirou feito um bobo, pensando que nunca teria a sorte de ficar com alguém como aquele entregador, e entrou, sentindo a realidade lhe atingir.

— Fecha essa boca que a baba tá escorrendo, dá pra ver daqui, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol correu para o sofá e abriu a pizza de calabresa e aspirou o cheiro bom do queijo. Choramingou um pouco e pegou um pedaço para si, sentindo o gosto bom em sua boca.

— Ele é tão bonito Sehun, eu sofro demais… — disse, encolhendo os ombros, frustrado.

Sehun riu, terminando de comer o seu pedaço de pizza.

— Se você não for atrás nunca vai conseguir o que quer, vai por mim.

— Obrigado pelo conselho, mas eu sei que não vou, então fico aqui só na minha, sofrendo.

Sehun deu de ombros e continuou a comer, sabia que o amigo realmente não iria parar com seus dramas. Já o conhecia o suficiente para saber disso.

**+++**

Uma semana já havia se passado e Kim Jongin não parava de pensar nas coisas que ouviu do carinha alto que entregou pizza no final de semana. Já levava pizza para ele fazia um bom tempo e o achava muito bonito também. Várias vezes ficou a pensar nele, em sua beleza e no quanto seria legal conhecê-lo melhor, mas nunca pensou que seu crush aparentemente fosse recíproco. Ficou se perguntando se deveria fazer algo, porém, acabou desistindo por ser um cuzão medroso. 

Nas aulas, enquanto o professor dava aula, ele se pegava pensando no sorriso bonito do rapaz, em seu jeito desengonçado ao entregar o dinheiro e em como segurou a pizza um pouco sem jeito e com as bochechas levemente vermelhas… Balançava a cabeça e tentava focar no conteúdo que valia nota de prova, mas estava se sentindo perdido.

Chegou na pizzaria naquela tarde e logo foi abordado por seu gerente.

— Jongin. Chegou cedo.

Jongin sorriu o cumprimentando e foi bater seu ponto. Suho, como era mais conhecido, era um carinha alguns anos mais velho do que o Kim, e depois de se formar em gestão de empresas, conseguiu o emprego na pizzaria logo quando o estabelecimento estava no comecinho ainda. Algum tempo depois, Jongin o conheceu quando passou na vaga de meio período e os dois se deram bem logo de cara. Kim Junmyeon era tranquilo e tinha uma mania de contar piadas de velho que só ele ria. Jongin muitas vezes fingiu rir só para não deixar o amigo chateado. Fora o Kim, ainda trabalhava o pessoal do turno da noite e os do horário comercial. 

Chegou na bancada por trás do gerente já com a camisa da pizzaria e sua jaqueta jeans. Queria começar cedinho as entregas.

— Meu namorado me ligou esses dias dizendo que o amigo dele tinha uma crush em você. — Junmyeon disse, chegando perto de Jongin na bancada.

— Sério? 

— Sim, o cara ficou gamado quando você foi entregar pizza lá. — Suho disse, rindo.

Jongin arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Coitado, mal sabe que eu sou uma péssima pessoa para se apaixonar.

Junmyeon riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Você devia dar uma chance hein, vai que…

Jongin negou, segurando o riso.

— Anda, preciso trabalhar, ou não ganho dinheiro.

— Os pedidos estão lá no gancho, eu não tenho nada a ver com eles, Jongin.

Ele saiu, rindo alto, correu para pegar o primeiro pedido da tarde e cumprimentou Kyungsoo, outro entregador da loja.

— Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles. 

— Vai mesmo — Jongin confirmou, pegando um dos pedidos e se dirigindo até sua moto.

Quando já estava quase escurecendo, lembrou do carinha que havia falado de si naquele dia, e se pegou a sorrir novamente, envergonhado. Pegou mais um dos endereços de entrega e seu coração acelerou ao ver que era o endereço dele. Estava nervoso e ficou pensando se deveria ir ou não, sabia que ia fazer uma cara de pateta e não queria pagar mico assim.

— Você vai ou não pra essa entrega? — ouviu Kyungsoo perguntar atrás de si.

— Eu… — Jongin estava nervoso, mas precisava se arriscar. — Eu vou, pode deixar.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, deu de ombros e pegou outro pedido.

Jongin acelerou e chegou ao local o mais rápido que podia. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, mas criou coragem para fazer uma loucura que nunca havia feito antes na vida. Pegou um post-it azul e escreveu o número de seu telefone nele, com uma mensagem que dizia: “ _ oi, esse é meu número XXXX-XXXX se quiser conversar no kakaotalk…” _

Jongin abriu a pizza de calabresa e colocou o post-it na parte de dentro da tampa de papelão. Desceu da moto, respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e tocou a campainha assim que se aproximou da porta.

Logo o rapaz estava lá, com o sorriso envergonhado e o jeitinho todo desengonçado de entregar o dinheiro.

— Dessa vez você veio rápido. — Ele comentou.

Jongin riu, desconcertado.

— É. Queria aproveitar que o trânsito estava bom.

— Ah… legal. — Ele disse, pegando a pizza das mãos de Jongin e se despedindo.

O Kim quase teve um treco ali mesmo pela vergonha que sentiu. Sabia que adorava dizer que era ruim de encontros e de relacionamentos, mas estava a fim de arriscar uma vez na vida. Se desse certo tudo bem, se não desse, tudo bem também, seguiria sua vida como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Subiu em sua moto, colocou o capacete e sorriu, seguindo de volta para seu trabalho.

Assim que entrou em casa, Chanyeol ainda ficou alguns minutos encostado na porta, suspirando feito um bobo com a voz bonita e sexy do entregador. Sentia um arrepio dos pés à cabeça ao pensar como deveria ser ficar ao lado dele e poder ouvir sua voz por mais um bom tempo. Estava cada vez mais atraído por ele e não sabia o que fazer. 

Balançou a cabeça ao acordar de seus intermináveis pensamentos e percebeu que a pizza em sua mão estava mesmo quente. Correu para a cozinha e largou a pizza e o refrigerante com urgência em cima da mesa. Sua mãe havia viajado e Chanyeol era um eterno solitário naquela noite e pelo restante do mês. Algumas noites Sehun ia para lá e o fazia companhia, mas esse era um daqueles dias em que havia chegado da faculdade e teria uma noite toda pela frente de maratonas de séries e comida nada saudável só para si. Deixaria para queimar tudo na academia na próxima semana.

Pegou um copo e os talheres no armário, encheu o copo com refrigerante e o guardou na geladeira. Levou tudo com o maior cuidado para seu quarto e ligou a TV, colocando em qualquer vídeo do Youtube enquanto abria sua pizza. Pegou um dos pedaços e já ia comer, quando viu um post-it colado na parte de dentro da tampa. Chanyeol estranhou, será que era algum aviso ou recado do restaurante? limpou as mãos em sua bermuda e deu de ombros, puxando o papel para ler.

“ _ oi, esse é meu número XXXX-XXXX se quiser conversar no kakaotalk _

_ Atenciosamente, Jongin.” _

Chanyeol travou por alguns minutos, não sabia o que dizer ou onde se enfiar. Abriu a boca e ficou a olhar para a TV como se estivesse mesmo paralisado. Seu rosto começou a ficar muito quente e levou suas mãos à boca, abafando um grito que saiu logo depois. Saiu da cama e correu pela casa aos berros, não podia acreditar que seu crush o havia notado depois de tanto tempo. Lembrou de seu celular e correu para pegar, precisava contar tudo para Sehun, e pedir dicas sobre o que fazer. Afastou a pizza para o canto e deitou na cama, sorrindo abobado ao discar o número do amigo.

— Alô?

— Sehun pelo amor de Deus! — gritou, nervoso.

— Credo! Alguém morreu por acaso?

— Não, mas eu provavelmente vou.

Sehun balançou a cabeça do outro lado da linha.

— O que aconteceu?

Chanyeol respirou fundo, seu coração batia rápido e estava em tempo de ter um ataque cardíaco.

— Eu comprei pizza hoje e a pizza veio com um post-it e quando eu fui ler era uma mensagem do entregador gato e eu to ficando doido!

Sehun riu alto.

— Calma! Vê se fala pausadamente. Eu não entendi nada.

— O entregador bonito e que eu tenho um crush, me correspondeu! Ele me deu o número dele, o que eu faço?

— O Jongin?

Chanyeol franziu a testa.

— Como sabe o nome dele?

— Ele trabalha na mesma pizzaria que o Myeon é gerente, esqueceu?

— É verdade. — Chanyeol disse, passando os dedos por seu cabelo e rolando na cama. Estava ainda em transe. — Mas e aí? O que eu faço?

— Se ele enviou o número e disse o nome então vai em frente, Chanyeol. Fala com ele de uma vez por todas e o chama logo para sair.

— Mas eu não sei se consigo, tenho vergonha…

— Para me dizer que ele é gostoso, e queria fazer mais que olhar, você tem coragem, né.

— Seu demônio! — Chanyeol gritou, sentindo seu rosto corar.

— Apenas os fatos, meu amor.

Chanyeol suspirou profundamente.

— Tá, vou comer agora e tentar me acalmar. Aí eu falo com ele amanhã.

Sehun sorriu.

— É isso aí, vá à luta pelo homem que você quer. Paz.

Chanyeol riu, balançando a cabeça quando seu amigo desligou. Sehun era mesmo uma figura e tanto. Levantou-se e se sentou na cama voltando a ver o vídeo no youtube enquanto tentava comer, evitando pensar muito no recado para não surtar tanto assim.

O outro dia amanheceu e Chanyeol acordou cedo e já surtando. Queria ter coragem para ligar ou ao menos mandar mensagem, mas não conseguia. Foi tomar café da manhã com sua mãe que havia voltado de surpresa na madrugada anterior, esta que estranhou o fato de o filho estar de pé às oito da manhã de um sábado, um dia que não tinha aulas e podia descansar. Mas o fato é que a ansiedade do rapaz estava mesmo atacada, se ficasse na cama seria pior. 

Resolveu passar o dia realizando qualquer atividade que livrasse seus pensamentos daquele número de telefone. Arrumou o quarto, espanou a casa quase toda, varreu e ainda lavou a louça da casa antes que sua mãe começasse o almoço.

— Se você fosse assim todos os dias eu não ia reclamar. — disse, olhando para o filho quando ele voltou.

— Mas eu arrumo meu quarto sempre, e lavo minhas roupas.

— Mas podia lavar mais a louça de vez em quando, hein? Não cai a mão.

Chanyeol riu, desconcertado. Chegou perto de sua mãe e lhe deu um beijo em sua testa.

— Certo mãe, me desculpa. Vou tentar fazer mais.

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Quero só ver.

Chanyeol voltou para o seu quarto e por lá ficou o restante do dia. Tentou ler um livro e assistir a um filme. A noite ligou para Sehun, mas ele estava com o namorado, então não quis atrapalhá-lo. 

Esse sentimento de ansiedade perdurou ainda por quase toda a semana e só parou mesmo na quinta-feira, quando finalmente tomou coragem para falar com Jongin:

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ Oi… _

Mandou pela manhã quando estava na faculdade e recebeu a resposta somente a tarde, quando já estava voltando para casa.

**XXX Jongin:**

_ Oi, quem é? _

**XXX Chanyeol:**

_ ah… oi aqui é o Chanyeol _

_ o carinha que vc mandou  _

_ o post-it na pizza. Se lembra disso? _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ Nossa! lembro sim… _

_ pensei que você não  _

_ ia falar comigo… _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ Eu ia falar, só tava criando  _

_ coragem mesmo sabe kk _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ Imagina eu que tive que  _

_ reunir coragem pra colocar  _

_ aquele post-it ali… _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ Entendo… _

_ Então seu nome é Jongin? _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ É. Kim Jongin. _

_ algumas pessoas me chamam de Kai,  _

_ mas só às mais próximas. _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ Um dia eu ainda te chamo assim,  _

_ quem sabe… _

Chanyeol sentiu seu coração saltar várias batidas. Será que estava indo rápido demais? Do outro lado da linha, Kim Jongin riu alto e tentou conter suas bochechas coradas sem sucesso.

Ah… ele iria adorar Chanyeol, ah se ia...

A primeira coisa que o Park fez assim que chegou em casa foi se jogar em sua cama e rir feito um bobo. Será que estava presenciando os primeiros sentimentos de alguém que está começando a se apaixonar? Não sabia bem se era isso mesmo, mas sua curiosidade acerca de Jongin era imensa, queria saber tudo sobre ele e estava ansioso para conversar mais assim que tivesse tempo. Salvou o número de Jongin e fez questão de colocar um coração de lado no contato. Continuou a rever o que conseguiu conversar com o Kim até ali, com o coração e o rosto quentinhos, indo estudar para sua prova com mais afinco depois de um ótimo dia.

**+++**

Jongin estava nas nuvens. Já fazia alguns dias que conversava todos os dias com Chanyeol e seu coração ficava cada vez mais quente. Passava o dia esperando pelo momento em que recebia uma mensagem, seja de bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite; ou até mesmo algo engraçado que ao longo do dia o Park o enviava, deixando seus dias corridos bem mais animados. Estava mais disposto até em seu trabalho, fazendo suas entregas e de vez em quando enviando mensagens.

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ Uma foto minha na última entrega de hoje _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ Mas olha que homem bonito _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ Obrigado... _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ agora vá descansar, já trabalhou muito por hoje _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ eu sei, preciso mesmo descansar, amanhã tenho prova _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ e eu tb, as vezes fico pensando  _

_ como decidi fazer engenharia… _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ se você não curte o curso, parte pra outra… _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ nah! é só birra de universitário kk _

_ eu gosto de engenharia no fim das contas _

O bate papo dos dois ficava cada vez mais íntimo no decorrer dos dias e eles passaram a se falar todos os dias sem cansar. O celular passou a ser o aliado dos dois, e Jongin sabia que estava mais vidrado do que nunca.

— Hmm…

— O que foi, Junmyeon? — Jongin perguntou, quando estava em seu intervalo do trabalho na sexta-feira a noite.

— Tô ligado com quem você vive falando agora. — Jun sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele na mesa e pegando um pedaço de pizza.

— Como assim?

— Lembra quando te falei do meu namorado? Que ele tinha um amigo que tinha uma crush em você?

Jongin franziu o cenho, encucado.

— Lembro.

— Então, esse cara é o Park Chanyeol. E aposto que é com ele que você está falando agora.

O rosto de Jongin adquiriu todas as cores do arco-íris de uma vez. Estava de certa forma, chocado e envergonhado, por se lembrar de ter ignorado o amigo no dia, falando que não queria ter nada com ninguém, quando já sentia algo por Chanyeol.

— Mas que mundo pequeno. né. — disse, soltando um pigarro, desconcertado.

— O mundo é um ovo meu amigo. — Jun afirmou, levantando-se da mesa. — Mas que bom que vocês estão se dando bem, espero que possamos fazer um encontro duplo logo mais — Junmyeon sorriu, se despedindo e deixando o Kim mais envergonhado ainda. 

Jongin ficou a pensar se deveria chamar Chanyeol para um encontro. Fazia alguns dias que pensava sobre isso, mas quando ia tomar a iniciativa, ficava com medo de ser rejeitado ou de não conseguir falar direito o que queria na frente dele. 

Olhou para o kakaotalk e respirou fundo, precisava ser sincero.

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ Chanyeol _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ Oi, ainda no trabalho? _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ Sim… _

_ mas queria te falar algo  _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ o quê? pode dizer _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ É... _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ diz _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ você quer sair amanhã comigo? _

Uma pausa se deu por pelo menos uns cinco minutos e Jongin quis morrer. Seu coração batia descompassado e se fosse rejeitado, ficaria arrasado.

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ Nossa… _

_ pensei que nunca ia me chamar _

Jongin riu alto, sabendo que seu rosto estava quente e vermelho.

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ Mas agora estou chamando _

_ e aí? você topa? _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ claro! onde vamos? _

Onde poderiam ir? Jongin não fazia ideia. Ficou matutando em sua cabeça onde os casais vão no primeiro encontro. E riu de tanta vergonha por considerar ele e Chanyeol um casal, sendo que estavam se falando fazia apenas duas semanas.

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ Tem um restaurante italiano que sempre quis ir _

_ o que acha? _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ comida italiana? eu amo! _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ então tá certo? só acho o restaurante um pouco distante _

_ tudo bem pra você? _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ tudo ótimo, perfeito! _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ é, sem problemas, eu consigo chegar na hora _

_ então nos encontramos lá às seis! _

_ te mando o endereço amanhã _

**_XXX Chanyeol:_ **

_ tá bom _

_ boa noite! _

**_XXX Jongin:_ **

_ boa! _

Jongin foi para casa naquela noite sorrindo abobado. Sentindo o nervosismo lhe invadir, mas tendo a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Esperava que Chanyeol gostasse de si pessoalmente, e não se decepcionasse ao vê-lo mais de perto, sem ser apenas pelas conversas do celular ou as visitas rápidas nas entregas de pizza.

**+++**

Chanyeol ao ver aquele convite de Jongin para um encontro quase teve um troço. Ficou sem reação por um bom tempo, até perceber que havia deixado o pobre rapaz esperando sua resposta. E ela foi sim claro, sabia que diria sim para o Kim em várias ocasiões. 

Ao deitar-se em sua cama ficou a pensar em como tudo conspirava para que as coisas entre os dois dessem certo. Fazia mais ou menos uns seis meses que pedia pizza naquele restaurante, por indicação de seu melhor amigo, e desde o primeiro dia, quando viu Kim Jongin pela primeira vez, se viu atraído e curioso por ele e por sua beleza. Com o tempo e os pedidos aumentando, sempre ficava com um sorriso no rosto quando seu entregador preferido tocava a campainha. Até perceber que realmente estava sonhando acordado e criando altas histórias clichês e eróticas em sua cabeça sobre aquele outro rapaz. Parecia até vergonhoso lembrar disso, mas não podia negar seus sentimentos e pensamentos. 

Agora que foi convidado, estava tentando não surtar tanto. Esse encontro precisava ser perfeito e o Park sabia que até o fim da noite, queria beijar aqueles lábios que tanto almejava. E foi com esse pensamento que dormiu bem até demais naquela noite, ansioso para o outro dia.

**+++**

Jongin acordou um pouco mais tarde naquele sábado, precisava compensar pela semana cheia de tanto estudo e trabalho. Correu para pegar um pouco de comida, esbarrando com sua mãe e a namorada aos beijos na sala. Todo sábado as duas tinham que ficar de chamego o dia inteiro e Jongin não aguentava permanecer mais do que três horas em casa, pois sabia que seria infectado com todo o açúcar daquelas duas.

Jongin soltou um pigarro alto e olhou rindo para as duas quando as viu se afastarem como se fossem duas adolescentes fazendo algo terrível.

— Mãe, só para avisar que vou sair hoje.

— É mesmo, filho? Vai para um encontro?

Jongin sorriu, concordando. Era incrível como sua mãe o conhecia tão bem.

— Tem almoço na cozinha que eu trouxe. — Chung Ah, a namorada de sua mãe disse, apontando para o local.

— Tá bom, obrigado. — Jongin fez um sinal de ok com o dedo. — Vou deixar vocês a sós.

Se despediu das duas e seguiu para a cozinha. Comeu pouco, estava tão ansioso para se arrumar e chegar ao local do encontro, que passou o resto da tarde provando roupas porque queria impressionar Chanyeol. No fim escolheu o de sempre: calça jeans um pouco apertada nas pernas, jaqueta jeans, e dessa vez, em vez da farda do trabalho, optou por uma camiseta verde claro, para dar um contraste legal no azul do jeans. As cinco, pegou seu capacete e seguiu viagem para o restaurante, queria chegar cedo.

Já Chanyeol acordou alvoroçado e super cedo. Fez um café reforçado para tomar com sua mãe e conseguiu estudar um pouco. Leu pelo menos uns dois capítulos de um livro que a leitura estava parada fazia uns dias, e ainda conseguiu arrumar seu quarto. O problema é que a tarde bagunçou tudo de novo ao escolher sua roupa do encontro.

— Filho, mas que bagunça! 

Chanyeol olhou para trás ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe. Ela estava apoiada na porta do quarto, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Ai mãe, eu tô nervoso. Nem lembro qual foi o meu último encontro.

— Você vai se sair bem filho. — Ela o encorajou. — Agora, eu acho bom você ir. Já são cinco e dez.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. Estava atrasado e sabia disso! Jongin dera as coordenadas do restaurante e o lugar era realmente longe, mas ele descobriu um ônibus que passava em frente e era com esse que contaria.

— Não quer que eu te leve?

— Pelo amor de Deus, mãe! Eu já tenho vinte e três anos, posso me virar sozinho. — Chanyeol disse, passando por sua mãe no corredor e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

— Se quiser mais dinheiro para o uber…

Chanyeol negou.

— Pode deixar, o ônibus passa em frente, talvez chegue meia hora atrasado, vai dar certo.

— Qualquer coisa me liga.

Chanyeol concordou, correndo. Precisava se apressar se quisesse chegar logo. Já na parada, ele viu no aplicativo que um dos ônibus havia acabado de passar. Teve que esperar mais uns vinte minutos e finalmente outro ônibus passou. Sentou-se em um dos bancos solitários e foi escutando sua música pelo caminho. Olhou o horário, já eram cinco e quarenta e pelas suas contas poderia chegar lá uma hora depois. Só esperava que Jongin não achasse ruim sua pequena demora. Sorriu abobado, estava feliz demais e ansioso para vê-lo e tinha muitos planos para aquele primeiro encontro.

Seguiu viagem por mais meia hora, quando de repente quase foi arremessado para a frente do veículo. Os outros passageiros começaram a gritar um pouco desesperados e preocupados com o que estava acontecendo. Chanyeol tocou em seu joelho e percebeu que o havia arranhado um pouco ao cair no chão com o solavanco do ônibus. Foi aí que viu que o motorista havia batido em um carro menor, e o acidente tinha sido grave. Olhou ao redor e algumas pessoas estavam sangrando um pouco por também terem se machucado e suspirou, balançando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, pedindo para que aquilo fosse um sonho.

**+++**

Seis horas da noite. Kim Jongin havia acabado de chegar no restaurante e pediu logo uma mesa para duas pessoas. Sentou-se e foi logo servido com água, agradecendo a hospitalidade. Olhou para o lugar com curiosidade e sorriu, esperando ansioso por Chanyeol e sua reação ao ver aquele lugar e o quanto era bonito.

Chanyeol queria arrancar seus cabelos. Pegou seu celular na bolsa e o bendito aparelho tinha acabado de descarregar e não sabia o que fazer. Queria enviar uma mensagem para Jongin e pedir que o esperasse, mas não sabia o telefone dele decorado. Todos os passageiros já estavam agora do lado de fora naquele imenso engarrafamento que logo se formou com o acidente. Ele ainda pensou em ir correndo, mas não chegaria nunca ao lugar e não podia sair dali por ser testemunha, todos os passageiros teriam que esperar a polícia para averiguar o acidente.

Pediu as horas no celular de uma das passageiras do ônibus, e quis chorar ao saber que já eram seis e meia e não chegaria dali a dez minutos nem se fosse o flash. O jeito era aguardar e pensar positivo que Jongin estava o aguardando naquele restaurante.

O problema é que ao dar oito horas da noite. Chanyeol já estava chorando em posição fetal e não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Os guardas chegaram e entrevistaram a todos, fazendo tantas perguntas que Chanyeol já estava preocupado, pensando que daria dez da noite e ele ainda ficaria preso naquele acostamento, explicando algo que mal sabia. Não tinha visto o momento exato do acidente e só queria poder sair dali.

Quase meia hora depois foi entrevistado e liberado. Com o dinheiro que tinha, precisou mesmo pegar um táxi às pressas para o restaurante e ainda aproveitou para carregar seu celular no carregador do carro no caminho. Estava gastando praticamente todo o seu dinheiro e em sua cabeça, Jongin já deveria ter ido para a casa a essa altura. Nunca que ele o esperaria por tanto tempo. Já eram quase nove horas e Chanyeol só queria deitar-se na sua cama e chorar por toda a noite por ser um fracasso em encontros. Até entendia se o cara não quisesse vê-lo nunca mais depois dessa desfeita.

Quando finalmente chegou, Chanyeol levou um susto logo que saiu do carro apressado. Kim Jongin estava lá fora, esperando-o, com um sorriso no rosto ao vê-lo. Chanyeol quis chorar, estava certo de que ele tinha ido embora, mas estava mesmo no restaurante. Viu que ele tinha uma sacola preta em sua mão direita e deu dois passos para frente, como se quisesse dizer algo.

Chanyeol correu e o encontrou. Seu sorriso continuava em seus lábios, mas o Park sentiu que ele parecia cansado. Coçou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer ou onde se enfiar. Se pudesse rebobinar tudo e fazer uma nova escolha, teria deixado sua mãe o levar até o restaurante, a essa hora estaria voltando feliz para casa.

— Meu Deus! Você não sabe o que aconteceu, Jongin.

— Não sei mesmo. — Ele respondeu, rindo. Seus olhos ficando pequeninos à medida que ria mais.

— Sério. — Chanyeol se aproximou mais dele e passou a gesticular. — Eu peguei o ônibus porque achei que chegaria na hora, mas um acidente na avenida aconteceu e tive que ficar preso lá para dar meu depoimento. Foi horrível!

— Nossa…

Chanyeol nem sabia direito o que estava fazendo, mas segurou as mãos de Jongin na sua. O encarou com seriedade e respirou fundo antes de falar.

— Você tem todo o direito de me odiar e nunca mais falar comigo.

— Tá. Então você foi parado por causa de um acidente.

— Fui.

— Mas você está bem? Não se machucou? — Jongin perguntou, soltando suas mãos e olhando para Chanyeol, vasculhando em todos os lugares.

— Só tive um arranhão no joelho, mas tá tudo tranquilo.

Jongin balançou a cabeça, um pouco sem paciência.

— Eu confesso que fiquei bem chateado no início, pensei que você me daria um belo de um chute na bunda. Mas depois passei a ficar preocupado, ainda mais quando tentei te ligar e deu aparelho desligado ou ocupado.

— Meu celular descarregou!

— Ah! Tá explicado então.

Chanyeol murchou, desanimado e baixou a cabeça.

— Mas e agora? Você já deve ter jantado e já são quase dez da noite…

Jongin levantou a sacola preta e sorriu.

— Eu comi uma coisa ou outra, mas decidi pedir pra viagem. Podemos ir para o parque aqui perto e comer lá.

— Mas não é perigoso?

— Não, como hoje é sábado alguns casais ficam por lá até tarde. Podemos conversar um pouco e depois eu te deixo em casa. Que tal? — Jongin perguntou, balançando mais ainda a sacola.

Chanyeol entendeu tudo, mas logo passou por sua cabeça o fato de que ele mencionou a palavra “casais”, e uma comichão subiu por todo seu corpo. Sorriu, enfim, concordando.

Jongin entregou um capacete para Chanyeol e os dois subiram na moto. Com poucos minutos já estavam no parque. Ao estacionarem, se depararam mesmo com alguns casais afastados uns dos outros. Cada um com sua toalha e comida. Alguns se beijavam, outros riam e outros conversavam animadamente. Chanyeol achou o lugar lindo a noite, porém, queria visitar lá de novo pela manhã para ver melhor a beleza do local.

— Eu estou sem uma toalha, mas como estamos de calça jeans, a grama não vai nos incomodar. — Jongin disse, dando de ombros.

Chanyeol o seguiu e os dois sentaram lado a lado, em um lugar bem mais afastado dos outros casais. Chanyeol ainda olhou para os lados e para trás, queria ter certeza de que estavam um pouco seguros. Não apenas para beijá-lo em público, havia pensado muito nisso. No entanto, sabia que só aconteceria se Jongin quisesse e por isso queria se certificar de que tudo estava tranquilo.

Jongin abriu a sacola e tirou as marmitas. O cheiro do macarrão subiu e deixou um buraco no estômago de Chanyeol, que só se tocou de estar com fome depois de sentir aquele cheiro. Os dois comeram em silêncio, sorrindo um para o outro em alguns momentos e o Park se sentiu com vergonha, estava esperando que ele fosse brigar consigo ou ficasse muito chateado, mas aparentemente Jongin estava bem, mesmo com seu atraso de três horas.

— Esse macarrão estava realmente delicioso. — Jongin comentou quando terminou.

— Muito! — Chanyeol disse com animação, colocando os talheres de plástico na vasilha de isopor. — Só me fala depois o preço pra eu te transferir o valor da minha parte.

— Não, não precisa. Eu quis comprar tudo, não se preocupe.

— Precisa sim! Eu te fiz esperar e ainda vou deixar você pagar por tudo? — Chanyeol insistiu, incisivo.

— Na próxima vez então? Dessa vez eu pago tudo, na próxima você que paga. — Jongin disse, sorrindo para o Park e guardando as vasilhas no saco plástico.

Chanyeol sentiu suas bochechas corarem um pouco, sentindo-se feliz por Jongin já cogitar um próximo encontro. Sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

— Ótimo então.

Os dois se ajeitaram na grama e se aproximaram um pouco mais. As horas iam passando e os dois continuaram conversando animados sobre tudo. Rindo à toa de qualquer coisa e prestando atenção aos outros casais e seus próprios rituais.

— Você viu o que aquele lá fez? Parecia uma furadeira beijando a mulher.

— Você não sabe ser nada discreto, Chanyeol! Meu Deus… — Jongin disse, gargalhando.

Chanyeol riu, dando de ombros.

— Não tenho culpa se esses dois estão quase transando aqui na frente dos outros casais.

— Vamos caminhar um pouco então, assim você não fica prestando atenção neles.

Chanyeol se levantou e sorriu, apontando um dedo para Jongin.

— Já sei. Você quer que eu dê atenção somente para você, não é?

— Como adivinhou?

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos e sabiam que seus rostos vermelhos os denunciavam.

— Vem, vamos caminhar. — Jongin chamou, quebrando o momento.

Jogaram o saco com os lanches na lixeira mais próxima e seguiram. As flores e árvores à noite davam um ar charmoso ao parque e Chanyeol estava tão à vontade com Jongin ao seu lado naquela caminhada que nem se preocupava com o horário. Andavam por um caminho um pouco mais escondido, envolto de árvores de um lado e do outro uma parede que em cima contava com uma passarela arborizada para quem quisesse tirar fotos.

— Então você trabalha meio período na pizzaria porque simplesmente não gosta de estar parado?

— Sim. Eu ainda estudo e quero juntar uma grana. Fora que ficar em casa muito tempo me deixa entediado.

— E sua mãe?

Jongin enfiou os dedos no bolso da calça jeans, o frio estava começando a incomodar. Chanyeol viu o gesto e achou fofo. Queria ter luvas para deixar suas mãos quentinhas.

— No começo ela achou perda de tempo, já que pode me pagar o que eu quiser. — Jongin informou, rindo. — Mas não quero incomodá-la mais do que já incomodo.

— Entendo.

— E ela precisa de privacidade com a namorada também.

Chanyeol sorriu, era legal ouvir a voz de Jongin falando sobre sua mãe e seu trabalho, sem ser somente pelo kakaotalk.

— Depois você aluga um apartamento pequeno para morar só. Quem sabe. — Chanyeol deu a ideia.

Jongin sorriu, concordando.

— Eu penso em ver se consigo comprar logo um apartamento daqui a uns anos. Estou juntando uma grana com o trabalho, acho que vai ser uma boa ideia.

— Vai ser sim. — Chanyeol sorriu, franzindo a testa. — Uau, eu queria ser tão planejado como você. Ainda estou só estudando e dando trabalho para minha mãe.

— E para mim também, né? Nem pra chegar cedo…

— Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você estava chateado comigo até agora! — Chanyeol parou de andar, encarando Jongin chocado e apontando um dedo em seu rosto.

— Eu estava só brincando! — Jongin respondeu, rindo.

Chanyeol abriu a boca, indignado.

— Como ousa! Você deve estar louco pra se ver livre de mim!

— Que dramático! — Jongin disse, se aproximando e encarando Chanyeol com um sorriso ladino. — Vou ter mesmo que provar que não estou chateado?

— Vai!

Jongin se aproximou e puxou Chanyeol pela gola da camisa, fechando os olhos e colando os lábios aos dele. Chanyeol permaneceu com os olhos abertos, estava chocado com aquele gesto. Seu coração parecia querer saltar de seu corpo e suas pernas começaram a tremer. Jongin sorriu, colocando as mãos em volta do pescoço do Park e o puxando mais, pedindo para aprofundar o selar e sendo prontamente atendido. As mãos de Chanyeol estavam suando, mas ele criou coragem para segurar a cintura do Kim, empurrando-o contra a parede que estava à frente de ambos. Jongin segurou o cabelo alheio e mordeu o lábio inferior dele, ouvindo seu gemido baixinho e se arrepiando inteiro.

— Então. Consegui provar? — Jongin perguntou entre um beijo e outro.

Chanyeol estremeceu, sorrindo.

— Com certeza.

Jongin o beijou um pouco mais, mordiscando e puxando sua língua e afastou o rosto, sorrindo ao encará-lo. Chanyeol ainda estava com os braços envolta de sua cintura, mas afastou-se um pouco mais também para poder visualizar bem aquele rosto bonito e um pouco corado.

— Preciso te revelar uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Eu só tive coragem pra te enviar meu número porque ouvi você comentar de mim para seu amigo

Chanyeol franziu a testa, encucado.

— Eu comentei de você? — Questionou, confuso.

— Sim, em uma noite. — Jongin riu um pouco ao se lembrar. — Você até falou das minhas pernas…

Chanyeol o encarou e travou um pouco, sentindo a vergonha lhe consumir.

— Ai meu Deus… — riu, escondendo o rosto com as mãos — Eu sou péssimo!

— Que nada! Eu já tinha um certo interesse, e te ver falar sobre mim me deixou mais animado ainda.

Chanyeol voltou a se aproximar e apertou mais Jongin contra si, dando um beijo em sua orelha.

— Então que bom! Se eu soubesse, tinha feito bem antes! — Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ficaram a se beijar ainda por um bom tempo, explorando, se conhecendo mais e percebendo sensações que causavam um no outro. Porém, logo perceberam que já era hora de ir embora.

— Vamos, eu vou te deixar em casa, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Tá tarde, eu posso pedir um uber.

— Eu faço questão. — Jongin disse.

— Já vi que vamos travar sempre esse tipo de batalha, hein?

Jongin sorriu, segurando na mão de Chanyeol.

— Espero que seja sempre mesmo.

Chanyeol estremeceu, sorrindo abobado. Estava adorando todas as sensações que aquele primeiro encontro maluco o estava proporcionando. Jongin era incrível! Bonito, divertido e tinha um bom papo. Chanyeol estufou o peito enquanto os dois estavam caminhando até a moto. Ele estava mesmo encantado pelo Kim e seu jeito meigo de ser.

Chegaram rápido na casa do Park e Jongin sorriu, sabendo que era um lugar que já conhecia de cor por todas as entregas que fez. Pelas vezes que pediu para seus amigos trocarem para que ele pudesse ir e somente ver aquele sorriso fofo quando entregava a pizza quentinha e recebia de suas mãos bonitas o dinheiro.

— Bom, até a próxima, Kai. — Chanyeol se despediu.

Jongin sorriu ao se ver sendo chamado pelo apelido. Se aproximou e lhe deu um selinho, com as mãos, fazendo um carinho leve em seu rosto bonito.

— Até a próxima. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol esperou ele subir na moto e dar a partida para entrar, precisava verificar se não havia nenhuma movimentação estranha na rua, afinal já beirava a mais de uma da manhã. Entrou em sua casa e respirou fundo, colocando a mão no coração e querendo soltar um grito preso. Estava e não estava em seus planos beijar no primeiro encontro, pensou até que nada rolaria e ambos iriam seguir para suas casas como dois bons amigos, mas aquele beijo tinha sido o ponto alto da noite. Chanyeol ainda ficou em pé na porta por quase vinte minutos, fechando os olhos e só visualizando a cena de Jongin o puxando e encostando aqueles lábios bonitos nos seus, a felicidade irradiando por todo seu corpo. Seguiu para o quarto e continuou sorrindo abobado, revivendo tudo outra vez.

Jongin também estava nas nuvens. Estacionou a moto na garagem e correu para tomar um banho, sabendo que depois daquele beijo queria muito mais, e logo, pois não era do tipo que tinha paciência.

Os dois se deitaram em suas camas e dormiram um sono dos anjos, felizes com aquele primeiro encontro e sonhando com os próximos.

**+++**

— Quero quatro pizzas grandes, sabores variados. E não esqueçam da minha maionese temperada. — disse Chanyeol pelo celular. — Ah, e o entregador tem que ser um cara bonito e legal viu?

— Tudo bem. É pra já! — A voz do atendente disse, antes de desligar.

Chanyeol sorriu, olhando para seus amigos. Os dois balançaram a cabeça, rindo.

— Esse Chanyeol não presta mesmo.

— O que é? Eu gosto de motoboys bonitos, vocês não?

Os dois negaram, rindo alto.

— Pra mim tanto faz, contanto que venha rápido. — Sehun respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Eu também não ligo.

— Você já trabalha em um restaurante com motoboys bonitos. Não vale.

Junmyeon concordou.

— Sim, inclusive um deles é seu namorado.

— Isso mesmo.

A campainha tocou na hora e Chanyeol se levantou animado.

— Deve ser o Jongin! Vou contar tudo pra ele, Chanyeol! — Sehun brincou.

— Você não escapa mocinho.

Chanyeol fez que nem ouviu e seguiu para a porta. Quando abriu, seu sorriso foi de ponta a ponta.

— Entrega para Park Chanyeol.

— Sou eu! — disse, se inclinando para frente e dando um selinho no entregador.

— Mas que pouca vergonha é essa? O Jongin vai saber… — Junmyeon abriu a boca, chocado ao ver que o motoboy é justamente Jongin.

Jongin se afastou de Chanyeol e entregou duas pizzas para Junmyeon segurar, entrando com as outras duas na mão. O sorrisinho estampado nos lábios denunciava a pequena brincadeira do recém casal.

— Vocês achavam que eu ia flertar com outro motoboy tendo o meu próprio? — Chanyeol zoou.

— É por isso que eu digo que você não presta, Chanyeol. — Sehun disse, indignado.

— Vocês que não prestam por acharem que eu estava falando sério… — Chanyeol retrucou, balançando a cabeça e segurando o riso.

Junmyeon colocou as pizzas em cima da mesa e cutucou seu namorado.

— Melhor nem falar nada, vai que esse lance aí de meu motoboy é algum fetiche dos dois. 

Sehun ficou chocado com a possível revelação, colocando a mão esquerda na boca. Chanyeol e Jongin gargalharam tão alto que os outros dois realmente passaram a acreditar naquela teoria.

Os dois se olharam e deram de ombros, sorrindo um para o outro.

— Foi engraçado, mas até que não é de todo mal hein, Jongin?

— Verdade… podemos tentar na próxima vez…

Junmyeon tampou os ouvidos.

— Meu Deus! Eles vão começar a falar sobre seus momentos íntimos de novo, Sehun. Tá na hora da gente se mandar.

— Que nada, fiquem sossegados! — Chanyeol brincou, sentando-se na mesa e abrindo uma das pizzas. — Hoje é o nosso encontro duplo.

Jongin se sentou ao lado do namorado e passou os dedos por sua coxa, deslizando-os em um carinho leve. Chanyeol pegou um pedaço de pizza e o deu na boca do Kim, o alimentando e fazendo biquinhos felizes, como se estivesse cuidando de um bebê. Os dois sorriam o tempo todo um para o outro e pareciam estar sozinhos na cozinha.

Junmyeon e Sehun observaram aqueles dois, que estavam namorando a pouco menos de três meses e ficaram pensando no quão ridículos são os inícios de namoro. No fim eles também se olharam e sorriram um para o outro, percebendo que o amor era assim, meio bobo, mas bonito ao mesmo tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> e aí? o que acharam?? comentários, surtos, gritos são sempre bem-vindos!!


End file.
